Eternal Bounds
by Suki - Kirai - Aishiteru
Summary: Mitchela, Spencer and Siho are three normal girls, with normal life and such. When Siho go to an exchange students program, strange things happen in both town. They'll met Stefan, Damon and the others character while trying to make things return to normal. But not everything could go back as it was. OCXDamon, OCXSage, OCXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fic full of Oc, with the couples of OCXOC, OCXDamon and OCXSage. The character are me and my friends, plus one another oc I create for my own. There will be also a relationship of DaughterFather like for an OC and Damon.**

**I have to admit that the first chapter isn't truly exciting, but it'll get way more interesting later on, with some action. All of the OCs there are principal characters, about the mom, obviosly.**

**Now, on with the story.**

In a dark room, plunged into semi-darkness were three girls, sat in a circle. The first one had long waist-length brown hair that ends in a shiny blond. She was curvy and had glimmering blue eyes. The tallest of the three wore a simple black shirt and some skinny jeans, along with her signature black converses. Her name was Spencer Jenkins.

The second one had somewhat dark blond hair, falling down to her midback. Her eyes were an indescribable shade of green, as mixed with a dark yellow. She was the shortest of them all, even if the other one wasn't truly taller than her. She gets her bangs off of her face by a black hairband. She wore a pink t-shirt with some jeans. She was completely flat-chested; her friends couldn't do anything than tease her about that. Her name was Mitchela Strickland.

The last one was the most boyish in them all. Having a boyish haircut, short with her bangs move to the left, almost hiding her eyes, but short enough to not do so. Two hairclips disposed in an x was holding her hair on the left. Her hair was blond while her eyes was blue-green, shifting with this color. She was the second shortest and she was neither flat-chested nor really curvy, right in the middle, but she was hid under her loose clothes she wore. She wore some black sweat pants along with a grey sweat-shirt. Her signature fedora hat was on her head, black with a pink ribbon at the base. Her name was Siho Nakaguma.

"We'll miss you when you'll go at this Kinorrisu town." said Spencer. Siho was a participant of an exchange students program, going to the town of Kinorrisu. Both of her friend was sad, even thought Siho was extremely happy about it.

"Bah, I'll call! We'll keep in touch while I'll be there; I swear!" shout the short blond.

"That's it! You won't miss us?" asked Mitchela, faking to be hurt.

"Sure I'll miss you two!" replied the tomboy, hugging her friend. They laughed.

"Still… Your flight is tomorrow… Too soon." Spencer shook her head. "It won't be the same without you. "

"Bah! You can live without me! I just won't be there to save your ass if there is a zombie apocalypse!" shouts Siho, smiling widely.

"The chances of a zombie apocalypse are highly impossible, you know that?" replied Mitchela, arching an eyebrow.

"That's false. If experimentation about whatever it could be would turn badly, it could make people turning in living dead." pouted Siho, being childish.

"That's it! You listen to too much of horror movies, Siho!" semi-yelled Spencer.

They laughed again as Siho's mother send them to sleep, the short-haired girl having to leave early.

…

Siho slammed the alarm clock as it began yelling. She groaned, getting up. Her asleep friends were lying on the bed disposed on the floor, both beginning to waking up as Siho hit them.

"Wake up sleepy ass!" she shouts, heading toward the kitchen.

The two others stood up, following their enthusiast friend to eat breakfast.

….

Siho was standing in front of her airplane, her friends at each side of her.

"It's time to go I guess." whispered Siho, taking her yellow luggage. Mitchela nodded.

"Be safe okay? Don't talk to strangers!" said Spencer, hugging Siho after the shortest did so.

"How am I supposed to make friend them?" replied the girl, smiling weakly. They hugged one last time before Siho entered the planes, waving goodbye to her friend while the door closed.

She sighed, going to her seat. She sat beside a man that she had never seen. But it was normal: why would she know everyone who enters in a plane?

The man had black hair and black eyes, matching his all-black outfits. She looked at him shylessly, completely fixing him. He looked at her frowning.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, staring back at Siho.

"Nothing." She answered, still fixing him. He sighed.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked more softly, but still with a hint of bitterness.

"Nothing." She answered stubbornly, as she kept staring.

"What?" he snapped, the hint of softness fading away.

"You aren't normal." She said emotionlessly, turning her head toward the small screen in front of them, showing a movie.

The man frowned. Did… Did she know?

"Why I am not normal?" he asked.

"It's only a presentiment." She answered, sill emotionlessly. Her normal lively eyes seemed to have dimed, being darker, as she was deep in thought.

"What's your name?" asked the man, on a conversional tone.

"Hmm…. Siho Nakaguma." Even if the blond had a feeling that the man was abnormal, she still trusts him somehow, not feeling that she should be extra careful around him. She was at ease, the man not scaring her a single bit. Her instinct told her that she could trust him; she always had followed it and it never betrayed her. "What's yours?" she wondered, her curious nature getting back with strength.

"Damon DeSangue. Happy to meet you young girl." He said, smirking.

"Same for me." She said, smiling back. Then, she interiorly laughed. This guy would be of Spencer's taste. She would fawn over him.

"Where are you going then, Siho?" Damon asked, staring at her with these black orbs.

"At the town of Kinorrisu. And you?" she wondered.

"Same place. So much of coincidence, isn't it?" the black-haired man said.

"So much! It's abnormal… Anyway, do you have any jobs?" Siho asked.

"I look for one available there I guess. And you? Are you still in school?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm actually on an exchange students program and…" she began as the conversation started between them, during all the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair: I don't own the Vampire Diaries character.**

**Also, I invented the town of Kinorrisu. It doesn't exist. **

**In this chapter we don't see any of the vampire diaries character, but we'll see them more soon.**

**NOTE: This story may changed things happen in the books, which won't be the same. It's also lighlty based on the books Stefan Diaries, the life of Stefan before Mystic Fall/Fell's Church, as for Damon "DeSangue", a name Damon use in the books. **

Siho P.O.V.

I yawned, getting up. First day of school today… Well, not really. But it's my first day to this school, therefore… It's my first day of school.

The flight had passed quickly, by the fact I was sat beside a sympathic person. I just imagined all long that Spencer would had been red to talk to him and would had fell in love with him only by his looks. Then, with his personality. Come on, she wouldn't go out with an asshole! Only if this asshole hid his asshole attitude behind a friendly attitude. Hum. There is a lot like that…. Called playboy. Who play with girls hearts and broke them apart when they are bored of them… They are abomination.

But anyway… What I hope for this first day of school: 1. that there would be haaaandsome guys. (I'm still a girl!). 2. The works won't be too hard nor do I want to have a lot of homework. 3. Sweet persons at this school. Not every girl has to be a slut or every guy an asshole. 4. I don't want to fail a year…

The first one is the most important. Aaargh! I wished that Spencer and Mitchela would be there… I could judge the guys beauty with them. But I'll be alone to do so…

I sighed. My friends were already missing me… I'm hoping I would do some good friends there too…

I got up, dressed myself, brushed my teeth and grab random bread, put some nutella on it, eat it and grabbed my heeeeavy back bag to finally leave the small apartment I was in.

Schoolie Schoolie, where are you? Wait… WHY AM I CALLING THIS SCHOOL SCHOOLIE? I'm so weird…

I finally arrived in front of the giant building of the school of Kinorrisu. The walls were a dark shade of red, made in bricks. By the bigness of the school, I'll get lost. It's inevitable. Sighing, I walked toward a random office, where I asked for my class schedule and locker number. The girl gave it to me, simply. Well, at least, I got that….

I leaved the office and walked toward the locker room, which was, by the way, full of lockers. I found my number, 999. Founding it, I opened it and threw my bag in, locking it afterward. I leant my back against it and slid down, sitting. I wish I could get a guide visit. It helps a bit. No… Not a bit. A lot. I sighed. I guessed that I'll sigh a lot here…

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice in front of me. It was a guy voice. As the person in front of me…. Ugh, I'm stupid.

I looked up to meet the most beautiful eyes I had never seen: they were emeralds green, finished in a vivid yellow in the center. These eyes… So beautiful… I shook my head, trying to get my attention away from his mesmerizing eyes. I took a real look at him. He was incredibly tall, a freakin' giant… He had a pale, porcelain skin and long pianist fingers. He knows how to play piano for sure. About that… He had delicate feature and golden blond hair, which was messy. He wore a black button-up shirt with some dark jeans, a yellow tie and a yellow belt, with yellow suspenders, which wasn't hung, hanging on his hips. I also noticed that he had yellow converses and ears piercing, with a necklace with a bass clef pendant and another one with a matryoshka pendant (you know this little Russian doll?), superposing one another. A bad ass who likes the color yellow. Hum… I like yellow too. All in all, he was the handsomest guy I never seen, with a beautiful voice.

"Well… Hum… I… Don't know?" I answered, simply. Why? I couldn't be there?

"You know you should already be in class, right?" he asked, unsure.

"I didn't know that the classes had started… Anyway, I'm new here so… I don't even know where the classrooms are. And shouldn't you also be in class?" I retorted. The guy took a step back, startled. He looked at me with wide eyes. Oh come on! He already had big, amazing eyes. Does he want to show me those more?

"Well… Errrh… I am late?" he answered, looking like if he was lying, or if he was unsure of what he was saying.

"You're sure you're not skipping schooool?" I asked, lasting the ooooo in school, making him nervous. He was cute like that though. Damn, whatever he did he would be cute/handsome/sexy/hot and all the others adjectives meaning this.

"N-n-no!" he answered, stuttering and glancing over to see if other people were staring. I laughed. First, that was reaaaaally cute, and second, I knew it!

"Don't lie, it's obvious!" I shout.

"Yeah… Anyway, I'm only skipping the first period. Hate maths." He began, as I nodded. "So, you're new? I could show you the school. We can easily get lost!" he said, smiling sweetly.

"And the last thing I want is to get lost!" I replied, smiling too. He laughed.

"It had been a long time I'm here and I still can get lost!" He said, handing me his hand to help me get up.

"I'll arrive late to my classes for sure" I answered, frowning.

"Anyway, I'm Marty Daniil Irinushka. Call me Marty." He continued.

"Marty? This isn't a name for blonds…" I said. I never saw a blond Marty, in movies or in real. They always had brown hair.

"I know! But this is my name, I can't change it. What's yours?" he replied, still smiling.

"Siho Nakaguma." I answered, looking directly at these vivid green eyes, ending in this vivid yellow in the middle.

"Hope we become good friend!" he said.

"Same." I replied, as we shook hands. My first and third hopes for this school are real. "Are you a pianist?" I asked out of blue.

"Yeah… I play some song. Why?" he smiled an unsure one.

"You look like one." And we continued to talk.

….

Spencer P.O.V.  
Ugh… It's sooo boring. I'm stuck in history class, which is one of the classes I have the most difficulties with. I just can't remember any dates!

I'm wondering who is that new girl that will take Siho's place… And desk, which is just beside me. She is supposed to arrive today. Right now, more precisely. I sighed and looked at the clock, which is ticking. That only remembers me of the habit of Siho, always wanting to know what time it was. And mine too, in fact. She is supposed to call after school, to describe her flight and her first day at this school. I guess the new girl will also do that with her friends…

We heard someone knock on the door lightly. The teacher went to opened it as I exchanged a look with Mitchela. Surely the new girl. She entered, following the teacher. She had unnaturally long hair, longer than mine. But NOBODY in this school has longer hair than meeee! Nor do complicate and beautiful hairstyle. Which she does. It was like the waterfall braid, which goes until the bottom of her hair, going to right and left, then left and right until the end. It was beautiful, her hair stopping at her mid tights. They were platinum blond and shiny, looking soft. She wore an orange sundress with black leggings and orange converse. She also had an orange bow in her hair. She had striking green eyes that stared directly into mine as she talked.

"I'm Alyss Ivana Irinushka. I hope that this year will be great." She said of an angelic voice. But her voice was dripping venom belong to me. I didn't like her, not a single bit. She smirked, but an evil-like smirk. Or is it just me imagining that? I'm so paranoid… I know that if Siho would be there, she would invent a story that this girl is a serial killer. I exchanged another look with Mitchela before Alyss Ivana – how am I supposed to call her? – sat beside me, in Siho's place.

I looked at her, noticing her pale skin and numerous ear piercing, plus her two necklaces: the first had a treble clef pendant and the other one had a matryoshka pendant. I shook my head. Whatever… I should try to talk to her someday. She can be sweet. Who knows?


End file.
